Poudlard, un collège délinquant !
by adel03lem
Summary: Un collège où sont envoyés des délinquants avec des élèves normaux ? Un directeur drogué ? une équipe professorale folle ? Des GANGS ? Un véritable délire, mais que vient faire l'amour dans tout cela ? Ben des fois, il faut une bonne dose de folie pour avoir l'être aimée ! les perso sont à J.K.Rowling, notre reine.
1. Chapter 1

Kikou , me voilà avec une histoire sans prétention et assez folle, l'idée est venue avec des amies via Facebook et ainsi naquit une nouvelle fanfiction, je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant, et laissez s'il vous plaît un message, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre dans le chapitre 2 déjà bien entamé !

Chapitre 1

Poudlard, aussi appelé « scary college ». Tous les élèves étant là bas étaient pour la plupart des cas à problème, venant de Dumstrang ou Beaubâtons, dès qu'un élève était trop indiscipliné, il était envoyé dans ce pensionnat coupé du monde des sorciers et des moldus. Même ceux qui en ressortaient, à la fin de leurs études, n'avouèrent jamais toutes les chose qui s'y déroulaient sans excitation ou à l'inverse des frissons d'horreurs. On dit que là bas, c'est pire que tous les pensionnats d'Angleterre réunis, un vrai établissement psychiatrique !

Harry rigola encore une fois en repensant à la bagarre d'hier, Ron était en très mauvais état, mais avec notre Pom pom nationale, il allait vite s'en remettre et même plus ! Une vrai chaudasse aimant le mâle dans le plus simple appareil ! Et tous les patients mâles bien foutu avaient le droit à une petite gâterie avant de partir s'ils le désiraient !

- Toujours entrain de rêver ? Mais quand vas-tu enfin te mettre à bosser Potter ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers la brunette qui venait de parler, Hermione Potter, sa petite sœur, mais cette folle était si intelligence qu'elle avait sauté assez de classe pour se retrouver avec lui ! La honte !

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à Poudlard ? Simple, elle avait beau être un ange en apparence, si on la chauffait trop, on en payait le prix, Harry avait été pris dans une embuscade, ils étudiaient à Dumstrang à l'époque et elle était venue à son secours, manque de chance, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux transférés ici en tant que délinquants, et tout ça car Harry avait dragué une fille qui plaisait à un autre mec, misérable.

Ils avaient 16 ans maintenant et le collège où ils se trouvaient était encore une énigme pour eux, comme le fait qu'ils devaient rester pendant les grandes vacances ! Certes ils pouvaient user de la magie mais bon, il fallait aussi faire gaffe aux objets moldus qui pouvaient être utilisés ici, le seul établissement de sorcellerie qui permettait cela, on avait des salles avec des ordinateurs et dehors, à côté du stade de quidditch, se trouvait un immense gymnase avec un dôme en verre.

- Je fais ce que je veux, mais avoues que j'ai mis une bonne raclée à ce fou de Diggory !

- Il y a que toi pour aimer les bagarres comme ça juste avant une nouvelle année d'études, franchement Harry, tu veux pas rester ici et redoubler ? Penses-y aussi à la fin !

- Mione, tu es trop sérieuse, calmes-toi, on est respecté et tout ici, c'est génial, regardes je suis le chef après tout !

- Génial, chef de gamins de 17 à 11 ans, tu te prends pour Peter Pan, merveilleux, autres choses dans ton délire ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ici le pouvoir et la puissance sont la base du respect. Et on me respecte et toi aussi par la même occasion.

Elle repartit vers le château où le repas du soir pour fêter la rentrée des premières années ou des nouveaux arrivés allait commencer, il n'y avait pas que des délinquants, et heureusement, mais aussi ceux qui n'avaient pas de grands moyens pour aller dans des écoles aussi prestigieuses et luxueuses que Salem, et enfin ceux ne voulant pas s'éloigner de leur Royaume-Uni natal, préférant donc venir dans ce pauvre établissement pas vraiment fréquentable.

Au repas du soir, la cérémonie de répartition passa rapidement, suivit de deux ou trois élèves récemment inscrit entre la deuxième et cinquième année, c'est dans cette atmosphère que le directeur essaya tant bien que mal de se lever de sa chaise pour prendre la parole.

- Mes euh... élèves ! Oui, vous avez vu, c'est des élèves, hiiii, des petits apprentis haaa, le directeur partit dans un fou rire des plus captivants pour les jeunes.

- Dumbledore voyons, un peu de discipline voyons ! Du temps de la royal air force sorcière, nous devions nous battre et non agir comme des yankees ! Réprima le professeur Slughorn, maître des potions, ce dernier, dans sa tête, avait participé à toutes les guerres et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour raconter ses « glorieuses actions guerrières ».

Le directeur, lançant un regard triste et peiné à son collège reprit son sérieux, cependant on entendait bien dans son discours qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, son cerveau avait encore flanché.

- Alors, vous élèves, on dit bonjour et coucou, et vous jeune fille, pas bêtise car bêtise … aaah, bêtises amusantes mais pas biens ! Pas de bagarres non plus, non pas bien bagarres … ELLE EST MECHANTE BAGARRE , hurla-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mange !

Le repas apparut mais personne ne l'attaqua, regardant le spectacle unique que donnait le directeur monsieur avait réussit à se lever, mais n'arrivait pas à se remettre sur sa chaise tout en parlant avec tous les objets qui l'entourent. Pour le moment c' était son verre

- Je t'aime petite coupe, mais franchement entre nous deux, je n'aime pas quand tu es vide, c'est si triste, moi je t'aime quand tu es remplie avec du vin ou du whisky pur feu, c'est meilleur pour moi et ma santé, mais je t'aime, tu es si jolie ….

Plusieurs furent ceux qui ne purent que mourir de rire devant cette scène, cependant un grand silence s'installa quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en claquant contre le mur.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, beau, bien fait, se déplaçant avec grâce, il attirait le regard de nombreuses filles qui gloussèrent à son passage. Il continuait de traverser la salle sans prendre en considération les murmures qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

- Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Murmura Neville.

- En tout cas, pas pour de la merde, il est en retard, le dîner commence et ça a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça, répondit Harry.

- Pff, je pense qu'on va devoir se méfier de lui les gars, je sais pas il y a un truc bizarre chez lui.

- Tu veux dire plus bizarre encore que chez les profs ?

Tous les mecs de la tablée se mirent à rire sous les yeux exaspérés d'Hermione qui continua à regarder l'ascension du blond en direction de l'estrade.

Le directeur se releva, enfin presque, disons qu'il était plutôt avachi sur la table, pour lui parler.

- Oh, comme tu es mignon ! aahh .. on dirait .. a hhhh , on dirait une sucrerie , ahh.. qui es-tu ma pâte en sucre ? Aahh !

- Je me nomme Drago Malfoy et je ne suis pas votre pâte à sucre, monsieur.

- Vous êtes en retard, hum, allez dépêchons-nous d'en finir que j'aille me pendre.

Drago regarda la vieille femme qui venait de prendre la parole, il la reconnut comme la directrice adjointe de l'école ( elle était souvent mentionnée pour être internée à Sainte Mangouste hors de la période scolaire pour des raisons inconnues ou pour dépressions). Elle prit le choipeau, en laissant le tabouret, pour venir le placer sans délicatesse sur la tête de la nouvelle recrue poudlarienne.

- SERPENTARD !

- Voilà, c'est fait, allez voir ailleurs maintenant si un basilic y est.

Drago était un peu sous le choc de cet accueil des plus ..flippants. Il rejoignit donc sa table sous les applaudissements plus ou moins enthousiaste de ses partenaires.

A peine installé, un jeune homme se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour parler.

- Salut, je suis Théodore Nott , sixième année et, comme tu l'as remarqué je pense, Poudlard n'est pas vraiment la meilleure école de sorcellerie mais on s'y marre bien.

- C'est quoi le problème du directeur ? On dirait qu'il a perdu la tête.

- Oh , alors personne ne t'as mis au parfum ?

- Je viens d'arriver !

Drago ne put que souffler d'exaspération devant la stupidité évidente de son camarade de classe, comment un nouvel élève pouvait être au courant des choses quotidiennes d'un établissement avec une réputation des plus douteuse ?

- Donc voilà, premièrement, fais gaffe au directeur, c'est un fou, certains disent même qu'il se drogue avec des drogues moldues depuis que les bonbons au citron ne sont plus assez forts, qui aurais cru ça ? Ensuite, fais attention à Rogue.

- Rogue ?

- Le prof en noir qui a l'air de faire la gueule tout le temps, c'est en réalité un vrai pervers, il paraît qu'il aime jouer avec les jeunes et le cuir si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et puis Mcgo, une vrai dépressive, elle ne te fait pas une journée sans vouloir passer l'arme à gauche, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, au pire on t'expliquera petit à petit ce que tu dois savoir.

Drago ne put qu'acquiescer devant toutes ces explications, pourquoi son père l'avait envoyé là non d'un hippogriffe ? Ils étaient tous tarés dans ce lieu ! Parallèlement à ses pensées, en continuant de manger, il examina le reste des élèves, ils étaient assez nombreux malgré les différentes raisons qui les amenés à faire des études ici, mais peu pouvaient passer pour des intellectuelles.

Théodore lui expliqua le fait qu'il y avait des gangs ici, le plus grand était celui de Potter, Drago ignora pourquoi mais ce nom l'énervé avant même d'en connaître le porteur. Ce gang était le plus grand, comportant beaucoup d'élèves de différentes classes et maisons. C'était comme les gangs moldus par le principe un chef et des seconds et des sous-fifres. Pour serpentard, Blaise Zabini, un élève d'origine italienne qui pensait que par la mafia, était connu pour être chef de gang du groupe possédant le plus de vert et argent.

- Mais Théo tu n'es pas au courant ?

Un autre serpentard, gras et petit s'adressa aux jeunes hommes, ne s'excusant même pas de s'incruster dans la conversation.

- Potter a détruit Diggory hier, ce dernier est tombé et son groupe est totalement perdu ! Ils sont tous foutus depuis.

- Et quand il y a des combats de gangs ça se passe comment ? Demanda Drago, avec une curiosité extrême.

- C'est simple, soit un duel entre les chefs et le gagnant choisit son prix, soit un petit carnage dont les profs pour une raison inconnue peuvent arbitrer s'ils le désirent, ouais, au début c'était interdit et maintenant c'est toléré, même le dirlo peut des fois menacer les gens ou donner des bonnes notes à ceux qui sont chefs, c'est pour ça que Potter n'a rien à faire pour être un des meilleurs élèves de l'école , lui expliqua Théo.

Après le repas, Drago se laissa guider par ses nouveaux … amis ? Compagnons ? Jusqu'aux cachots pour découvrir ses nouveaux appartements.

Il était bien loin de chez lui avec la chaleur de la maison familiale et son professeur de magie particulier, il pensa à Poudlard, à ces nouvelles choses qu'il avait apprises grâce aux autres et à ces histoires de gangs, il se jura de rester à l'écart de ces trucs de fou et des futurs criminels. Ainsi, après avoir analysé sa première soirée de façon concrète, il s'endormit afin d'être en forme pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

Le lendemain, il crut s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille en voyant son emploi du temps quel est l'idiot qui lui avait mis des cours moldus tels que la psychologie ou l'art du combat moldu ? Ils sont complètement timbrés c'est pas possible !

Bien décidé à aller voir le directeur pour obtenir des informations, et enlever ces cours ridicules, il sortit en trompe de la grande salle, il allait pulvériser ce vieux fou ! Mais au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un.

La jeune fille à terre se releva tant bien que mal avec le poids au dessus d'elle, le garçon se poussa enfin pour la laisser respirer, elle leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était, et... elle se sentit étrange...

Drago présenta bien sûr ses excuses à la jeune fille avant de la détailler des yeux bruns merveilleux et une chevelure chocolat où l'on voulait y passer les doigts encore et encore, il sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui quand elle lui adressa un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Tu es le nouveau ?

- Oui, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et toi ?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre au plus beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Hermione tu viens ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Le duo se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de hurler dans le couloir, la brunette ne comprit pas cet empressement mais la rejointe, abandonnant Drago avec un dernier signe de la main.

Toujours perturbé par cette rencontre, le blond oublia carrément son problème d'emploi du temps. Il passa sa première journée de cours tranquillement, heureux de constater que la jeune fille de ce matin avait des cours en communs avec lui, ce qui lui permit de se mettre à ses côtés en cours de DFCM bien qu'à cause de la pratique, ils durent se déplacer souvent.

Dans la salle commune de serpentard après les premiers cours , il s'empressa de trouver Nott qu'il n'avait pas vu au repas du soir, il devait à tout pris lui dire pour la jeune princesse qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt.

- Tu devineras jamais !

- Non c'est sûr, mais je pense que tu vas me le dire !

- J'ai trouvé la femme parfaite !

- Déjà ? Tu as fait plus vite que Flash Gordon !

Devant l'air totalement perdu de celui qui avait les yeux orageux, Théo lui dit de laisser tomber.

- C'est moldu, bon, tu me dis qui c'est ?

- Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Hermione et qu'elle est à Griffondore, elle est magnifique et intelligente, je suis sûr qu'elle est mon âme sœur !

- Oublies tout de suite.

Drago eut l'impression qu'on le poussa d'un nuage pour qu'il s'écrase sur le sol dans d'affreuses douleurs !

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sort pas avec Hermione Potter sans conséquences, sauf à vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le blond refusait de croire que ses sentiments ne pouvaient être partagés, il allait se battre, foi de Malfoy quitte à devoir subir la punition du drogué et de la déprimée professorale !

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec elle ?

- Son frère est Harry Potter crétin, c'est Le chef de gang, il va te massacrer si tu ne pose qu'un regard sur elle, le seul moyen de l'avoir serait de battre Potter en tant que chef de gang pour lui réclamer ça, et là encore c'est pas gagné, donc oublies. Bonne nuit !

Théo commença à se diriger vers les dortoirs quand il crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

- JE VAIS LE FAIRE THEODORE !

- Tu vas faire quoi espèce de fou ?

- Je vais devenir un chef de gang et réclamer Hermione Potter comme mienne...

Et voilà, bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt ! Et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire jusqu'au bout !


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou, nouveau chapitre ! Et oui, en ce moment je suis généreuse là dessus pour la plupart de mes fics, donc voilà.

Merci à **Amandine Valentine** pour sa review , à **Karen** ( je dois te dire que moi aussi en tant qu'auteur j'avais beaucoup de doute de son succès, mais ça va, merci encore et si tu veux intervenir ne te gênes pas), et sa mise en alerte, merci à **GentleChakal**** , **et aussi à une review d'**un(e) inconnu(e), **mais si la personne se reconnaît, merci infiniment.

**Attention ! langage pouvant être cru et scène de sexe très explicite même si ce n'est pas un véritable lemon. **

Chapitre 2

Théo regardait Drago avec des yeux de merlan frit depuis bien dix minutes, vraiment sous le choc de la décision des plus surprenantes de son nouveau meilleur ami. Derrière lui, de nombreux serpentards étaient eux aussi tombés dans un état catatonique, complément ahuris.

- Par le trou du cul de Merlin t 'as pété une baguette ou quoi ? Lança Théo en reprenant ses esprits.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Toi , un chef de gang ? Tu y crois vraiment ? Et d'abord, pour le devenir , il faut en intégrer un ! Et après , il faut devenir chef et combattre d'autres gangs, t'es devenu dingue ou quoi ? Dumby a partagé sa drogue avec toi ?

Sans un mot de plus, Drago sortit de la salle sans entendre les bruits de couloir se former, bien déterminé à mettre son plan à exécution, pour cela il fallait déjà trouver un gang, facile ! Il l'avait déjà sur un plateau d'argent...

Motivé à faire le plus vite possible, et bien que le couvre feu fut passé, il se précipita à la volière pour envoyer un message urgent à une jeune fille qui devait certainement se poser des questions sur son avenir, qui pourrait s'améliorer dès cette nuit.

Drago n'avait même pas pris la peine de rejoindre son dortoir avant son rendez-vous nocturne, il espérait juste que son invitée se joindrait à lui rapidement. Il fut exhaussé quelques minutes plus tard.

Une jeune fille, grande, assez jolie, type asiatique aux cheveux noirs et raides apparut devant lui, la tête haute comme si son gang n'était jamais tombé bas devant la défaite contre Potter il y a de cela que quelques jours.

- Malfoy je présume ?

- Vous devinez vite Mlle Cho Chang.

La jeune fille avait l'air de ne pas vouloir perdre son temps pour rien, ainsi , il fit court.

- Harry Potter.

Là c'est sûr, faire plus court était impossible. Dès le nom prononcé, une aura de pure haine se dégagea de la jeune fille.

- Continues.

- Je sais qu'il a vaincu ton chef de gang, or, il se trouve que pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, je souhaite intégrer gang et en devenir le chef pour descendre Potter de son piédestal, je souhaite ton soutient et celui de ton gang à toi.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu dois savoir les règles des gangs si tu me demandes une telle chose.

- Tu veux dire que si le chef a été battu, c'est au second que revient la charge de choisir un nouveau chef et les nouveaux membres jusqu'à ce que un pouveau chef soit trouvé ? Il se peut que j'ai appris plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Pour ce qui est de ta question c'est simple tu veux venger ton petit-ami et j'ai l'intention de demander une faveur très douloureuse à Potter quand il aura perdu contre moi, et je veux ça si fort que je ne reculerai pas pour l'avoir. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour me faire part de ta réponse.

Sans plus de paroles, il partit laissant une Cho en pleine réflexion sur ce que pouvait offrir un certain blondinet serpentard à son groupe et la demande qu'il pourrait bien faire à Potter.

Le lendemain mercredi ! Synonyme à Poudlard de jour de potion, ainsi, on voyait de nombreuses sixième année en tenue très sexy et attirante, et d'autres en tenue horrible voir repoussante un vrai carnaval.

- Oh non !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mione ? Demanda une Ginny surprise du ton de désespoir de sa presque sœur .

- On a cours de potion avec Rogue et j'ai oublié de mettre un truc horrible !

- Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda Lavande à côté de la brune bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse d'avance. C'est pas géniale de pouvoir avoir des notes sans souffrir des études ? Moi je vais tout faire pour être choisie cette année !

Eh oui, Mr Rogue, professeur de potion allait cette année encore choisir les étudiantes ( et étudiants) qui allaient venir cette année dans son lit ! Par conséquent, certaines personnes, considérant les études comme une plaie et voyant bien le charisme fou du professeur des ténèbres préféraient user de « la promotion canapé » comme disent les moldus pour avoir de bons résultats.

Hermione soupira face à la fatalité en espérant ne pas être prise cela serait affreux. En tournant un peu la tête, elle vit le beau blond d'hier pénétrer dans la grande salle, il semblait fatigué mais il avait toujours cet air si confiant . À un moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent et le jeune homme lui donna un bref signe de tête qui fit rougir Hermione, cette dernière détournant les yeux aussitôt pour ne pas être trahie par les réactions de son propre corps,son cœur lui-même battant très fortement d'un coup.

Et enfin, il fut 8 heure 15 , heure funeste ou heureuse, les élèves se rassemblèrent en masse devant la salle, attendant qu'elle s 'ouvre enfin. Lorsque Rogue vint enfin leurs faire l'honneur de sa présence,

Ce dernier, au lieu de ses éternelles et amicales robes noires, portait un pantalon en cuir sombre avec un chemise blanche, mettant en valeur son torse, qu'il fallait avouer, musclé et son teint pâle tranchant avec ses cheveux mi-longs.

Pendant que les élèves rentraient, il les détaillait tous de la tête au pied, comme un photographe près à choisir des mannequins, entre frissons et excitations, les élèves entrèrent dans un silence profond.

- Installez-vous, mais je vous préviens, je veux un serpentard en duo avec un griffondore, et plus vite que ça.

Eh oui, c'est pas parce qu'on a une belle tenue qu'on ne peut pas être un connard !

Drago réussit avec ruse et finesse à s'installer à côté de son âme sœur brune, elle lui fit un faible sourire, qu'il ne put malheureusement pas lui rendre, froideur serpentarde oblige. Mais dès qu'ils furent assis, attendant que les autres prennent place à leur tour , le jeune homme en profita pour lui parler.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as aucune blessure dû à notre rencontre d'hier.

Elle lui sourit doucement pour lui répondre.

- Je suis désolée de mettre enfuie hier comme une voleuse, mais mon frère arrivait et s'il t'avait vu au dessus de moi, même par accident, il t'aurait sûrement frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il rit franchement.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Merci.

Rogue hurla une nouvelle fois pour obtenir le silence le plus total, le cours se passa sans incidents majeurs, juste des potions les plus douteuses les unes que les autres et celui de Parkinson dégageait une fumée bleue de mauvaise augure.

- Bien, vous allez me mettre un peu de votre potion dans une fiole avec vos noms dessus. Et je veux voir Neville Londubat, Pansy Parkinson, et enfin … Hermione Potter à la fin du cours.

Il y eut des halètements, des brefs sanglots ( venant sûrement de Lavande qui était de ce fait obligée de travailler un minimum vital) et des visages pleins de stupeur devant le choix du professeur. Mais Drago voyait rouge que ce con amateur de cuir veuille de son Hermione, elle était à lui et à lui seul, il allait intervenir avant d'être dépassé.

- Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Hermione est ma sœur et que je suis chef de gang et protégé de Dumbledore, je vous demande donc de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour vous vider les bourses.

Derrière Drago, Harry Potter venait de parler d'une voix calme mais remplie de promesses de meurtre envers son professeur s'il osait ne toucher qu'à un seul des cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Bien, vu que monsieur Potter se prend encore pour un Dieu, Miss Patil restera elle aussi, maintenant tout le monde dehors !

Ce que tout le monde s'empressa d'exécuter à part les trois nouvelles victimes du maître des potions ( à part Neville qui était l'amant perpétuel du professeur).

Après ce show, Harry emmena Hermione loin de Drago, non sans envoyer un regard noir au blondinet. Drago fut heureux de remarquer que Potter le voyait comme une menace, cela était parfait pour lui, surtout qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, Cho Chang avait assisté à toute la scène.

Dès qu'il se retrouva seul, il sauta sur place, aux anges. Mais la meilleure partie de la journée – à part la conversation avec son angélique gryffondore bien sûr- fut avant le dîner, où Cho le coinça à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Très bien, considères-toi comme notre nouveau chef à l'essai, mais fais gaffe, à la première erreur, tu peux partir.

- Saches que je suis déterminé à réussir mon entreprise, et apprends que toi et ta bande n'êtes qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Il se recula pour se rendre dans la grande salle, comme pour lui rappeler son but, il croisa les plus beaux yeux marrons du monde.

Pour sa part, Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir le croiser le plus souvent possible, mais elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'à part son amie Ginny, une autre personne aussi avait vu le jeu qui se tramait entre les deux jeunes gens, Harry Potter n'appréciait vraiment pas les regard que la blondinette se permettait de lancer sur sa petite sœur.

Il mit donc un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour montrer au serpentard à qui elle appartenait.

- Un problème Harry ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mais j'aimerai que tu restes loin de ton camarade de potion s'il te plaît.

D'abord en colère en comprenant le comportement protecteur de son frère, elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'engueuler à l'entrée de la grande salle, bondée à cette heure là, ce que son frère lui aurait fait payer plus tard d'une manière ou une autre.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Je fais ce que je veux !

- C'est un coureur de jupon, beaucoup de filles lui courent après et d'après les rumeurs, il en profite bien, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne sois pas une proie de plus sur sa liste trop longue.

- Et comment peut-il avoir une si belle réputation en si peu de temps ?

- Un Don Juan bien sûr ! Donc ne reste pas près de lui, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Je t'aime petite sœur.

Hermione en avait assez qu'il la retienne comme ça, à part Victor qu'elle avait vu en secret pendant plus d'un an, elle n'avait eu personne de façon officielle à cause de son cher frère qui la mettrait bien avec Ron, son meilleur ami et second dans le gang. Certes gentil mais obsédé comme pas deux, elle l'avait trouvé un soir entrain de se faire tailler une pipe par une serdaigle alors qu'il sortait avec Lavande Brown, ne voulant pas faire du mal à sa camarade très amoureuse en lui disant la vérité en face trop brutalement, et ne sachant pas si elle serait crue, elle avait dit à Parvatil qu'elle était appelée par un prof, ne voulant pas y aller seule, elle avait pris Lavande avec elle, mais elles avaient trouvé Ron plongeant sa queue dans l'orifice vaginale d'une poufsouffle cette fois-ci, oubliant de ce fait totalement le soi-disant professeur. Et c'est avec ce genre de mec que Harry voulait la caser ? Même pas en rêve.

Revenant à la réalité, elle s'installa à table, bien décidée à ne pas obéir à Harry, ainsi elle se dépêcha de manger pour essayer de rencontrer Drago avant le couvre feu et surtout que son gardien ne la chope.

- Drago !

Ce dernier fut heureux de l'entendre derrière lui, ne laissant rien paraître, il rentra dans une salle de classe, quand elle y pénétra à son tour, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Drago ?

Elle fut très surprise de ce geste, il n'était pas comme celui d'Harry, quand ce dernier la prenait dans ses bras, c'était surtout pour la garder pour lui et éloigner les autres, mais là, avec Drago, c'était certes possessif et protecteur mais aussi extrêmement tendre et confortable, elle ne se sentait pas du tout gênée d'être dans cette position avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas.

- Désolé Hermione, il la relâcha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, une impulsion sans doute, mais je ne recommencerai pas, ne t'en fait pas.

Dire que cette phrase ne l'avait pas un peu déçue serait un euphémisme, elle se sentait étrangement bien dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Devant l'air complètement perdu de sa douce – il espérait que se soit sa présence dans ses bras qui en soit la cause- il décida de lui éclaircir les idées.

- C'est toi qui m'a appelé je te rappelle, que veux-tu de moi ?

Heu.. Comment lui avouer ?

- Je voulais en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, mon frère m'a dit que tu étais un coureur de jupon et que si tu me regardais un peu trop c'était pour me mettre dans ton lit, est-ce vrai ?

Il soupira, bien sûr que sa réputation l'avait précédé, mais les gens ne changent-ils pas pour leur âme sœur ?

- C'était vrai avant, mais là non, si je te regarde c'est parce que tu es magnifique, si te t'admire c'est que tu réussis non seulement à être belle mais aussi intelligente et gentille, je sais qu'on s'est rencontré il y a pas longtemps, mais je te veux Hermione, et pas dans mon lit mais dans ma vie, et là, tout de suite, je suis heureux que tu me remarques à ton tour.

- On est souvent en cours ensemble, cela n'est pas difficile, réussit-elle à dire en rougissant doucement.

Sans attendre, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, si elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, surprise, elle s 'empressa de bouger ses lèvres en retour contre celle du blond. Le baiser, doux en premier, devint très exigeant et fougueux.

Cependant, Hermione se recula, l'air triste. Devant cela, Drago fut pris d'un doute : par Merlin ? Il savait plus embrasser ? Où il avait mauvaise haleine ? Pourquoi elle avait pas aimé ?

- Mon frère ne va jamais accepter qu'on sorte ensemble, il va te pulvériser avec son gang jusqu'à ce que tu es peur ne serait ce que de me croiser dans les couloirs.

Il soupira de soulagement, il embrassait toujours comme un dieu !

- Il n'y a pas de problème ma puce, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, en sécurité, coupée du monde. Je suis chef de gang moi aussi, dans quelques temps, je serai aussi puissant que ton frère, je vais pouvoir être digne de toi à ses yeux, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce que je fais est pour toi.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa déclaration, la porte s'ouvrit laissant Ginny entrer dans la salle.

- Je suis désolée de déranger, je t'ai vu partir Mione, ton frère te cherche partout, il a appris que tu suivais apparemment un garçon, j'ai jamais autant couru.

Et c'est vrai que la rousse aurait pu passer pour une participante du marathon ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau , les vêtements fripés et enfin la respiration lourde et rapide, mais avant qu'elle ne reprit complètement son souffle, Hermione déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Drago pour attraper son amie et courir à nouveau.

- Putain Hermione, tu étais où ?

- Ça se voit non ? Tu as vu l'état de Ginny ? Je voulais savoir si j'embrassais mieux que toi donc je l'ai pelotée un peu , tu m'en veux pas ?

Puis elle passa devant Harry, qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau pour le laisser seul avec la jeune rousse encore toute retournée de sa course contre la montre.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est vrai ? Hurla-t-il.

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, c'est censé être une fic en quelques chapitre seulement, c'est pour cela que tout est un peu plus rapide mais sans bousiller mon histoire quand même ! ^^ laissez une review please , et merci d'avoir lu .


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plaisir, on y retrouve notre blond international se battant pour obtenir la fille qui fait chavirer son cœur, merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ ou favoris, je suis honorée !

Merci à **okami shiroi** , **Amandine Valentine** ,**Lana NEMESIS** , **dray86 ** , ** Karenv** et les autres que j'aurais pu oublier pour vos reviews qui font énormément plaisirs.

**ATTENTION : Je commence un CDD au mois d'août avec des horaires assez longues, j'essayerais de poster le plus souvent possible mais ne vous en faite pas je posterai quand même pendant ce mois, même si l'attente sera plus longue, je m'en excuse et merci de votre compréhension. **

Chapitre 3

Drago enrageait, des semaines qu'il voyait Hermione en coupe vent, pendant les pauses ou en cours mais de manière éloignée, il savait par un des gars de son nouveau gang que Potter avait mis certains de ses hommes un peu partout pour les surveiller, Hermione et lui, elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse rien contre le grand Potter, lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'approche pas de la jeune femme.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela, il devait prendre en main son propre gang dès ce soir pendant une réunion dans la salle sur demande pour ne pas être dérangé le moins du monde, soit dans même pas six heures environ.

Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Ginny Weasley, certes il ne pouvait pas supporter son frère mais elle était gentille et serviable en effet elle lui permettait de faire passer des mots à Hermione en toute discrétion et inversement sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Malfoy, le professeur Rogue m'a fait passer ce mot pour toi.

- Ah, merci beaucoup Weasley.

Et elle repartit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il pressa le pas vers son dortoir pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé et devoir casser la gueule à une pauvre victime innocente jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

_« Drago, _

_Je sais que l'on s'écrit beaucoup et que l'on se voit le plus souvent possible mais tu me manques. Je me sens à ma place qu'au creux de tes bras et je vis en buvant à la coupe de tes lèvres. Je me suis disputée avec Harry hier, il va arrêter de me faire suivre par un de ses chiens sous risques de grandes souffrances. Il m'étouffe, alors que tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir m'afficher avec toi. _

_Je dois déjà mettre fin à cette lettre pour l'instant. Je ne pense et ne respire que par toi. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Hermione. » _

Il soupira de désespoir, si elle savait comment elle hantait son esprit en continu elle aussi, il avait même prit l'habitude de se masturber chaque soir sous la douche en pensant à elle, ses lèvres douces, chaudes et sucrées, son corps pâle de déesse voluptueux avec de magnifiques courbes, ses boucles brunes illuminant ses journées dès qu'il les voyait briller à la lumière.

/

- Drago c'est vrai ?

Théo courrait vers lui avec beaucoup d'empressement, alors que Drago sortit enfin du dortoir après une bonne douche, à croire que l'ami du blond avait le diable aux trousses. Il attrapa ce dernier pour le mener à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Théo ?

- Tu es devenu chef de gang ? Vraiment ? Mais comment et tu y as vraiment réfléchi ?

Drago devait mettre fin rapidement à cet interrogatoire espagnol qui lui donnait mal à la tête avant même d'avoir réellement commencé.

- J' ai pris la place de Diggory et alors ?

Théo crut s'étrangler à ces mots.

- Et alors ? Et alors ? Tu dois renoncer, car tu vas finir comme lui si ça continue !

- Théo, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je vais devenir aussi puissant que Potter et lui prendre sa petite sœur c'est tout, après ben … j'improviserai.

- Improviser ? Improviser ? Mais tu vas mourir c'est sûr ! Déjà que tout le monde a remarqué que Potter te surveillait c'est pas le moment de monter ton gang !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Théodore était un mec sympa et un ami fidèle, mais des fois il s'inquiétait comme une pimbêche ayant oublier où était son vernis à ongles rose à paillettes.

- Ta gueule théo, je vais juste mettre une raclée à Potter, mais avant, je dois défier Zabini.

- Zabini ? Zabini ? Théo devenait hystérique. Tu n'y penses pas, c'est l'ennemi numéro un de Potter maintenant, c'est pas le moment de jouer avec lui, il est toujours sur ses gardes et il recrute de nouveaux membres.

Ce que cette conversation ne menait à rien. Drago voulait à tout prix aller dans la grande salle pour manger et avec un peu de chance apercevoir sa sublime petite amie et, avec encore plus de chance, pouvoir passer un instant privilégié avec elle.

- Bon Théo, d'abord tu devrais te calmer, puis tu devrais arrêter de doubler le début de tes phrases, c'est vraiment très étrange, je tiens à te dire que tout va bien pour l'instant et se déroule comme prévu, d'ailleurs je tiens à te recruter dans mon gang, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle, expliques en quoi cela consiste si besoin, vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour me donner une réponse dans ma grande générosité, et si vous acceptez directement, il y a une réunion du gang ce soir dans la salle sur demande à minuit pile. Ne soyez pas en retard, sur ceux bon appétit !

Il laissa Théo derrière lui, encore estomaqué par le monologue du blond qui, bien qu'arrivé il y a quelques semaines maintenant, avait réussi à se faire une place de choix dans ce pensionnat de fou.

Hermione venait encore de se disputer avec son frère, ce dernier voulait maintenant qu'elle rentre dans son gang, non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Elle se retrouva enfin à la table des gryffodore afin de déguster son repas du soir tout en se répétant de ne pas lever les yeux vers_ lui_. En vain...

Elle tourna la tête et fut heureuse, voir euphorique pour la première fois de la journée, il était là, le jeudi était le seul jour ou ils n'avaient pas cours ensembles et son petit ami lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle voulait vraiment se retrouver seul à seul avec lui, mais comment ?

- Ce soir, réunion du gang ! S'exclama Harry.

Tous les concernés s'approchaient de lui pour entendre les instructions avant de les annoncer aux absents et à ce qui appartenaient à une autre maison.

- À quelle heure ?

Tout le monde fit une mine dégoûtée en voyant Ronald Weasley parler la bouche pleine bien que depuis presque sept ans, ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

- Vers onze heures à la cabane hurlante, on ira par le passage du saule cogneur pour ne pas être vu.

Les autres acquièrent d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se disperser.

Hermione était heureuse, c'était ça sa chance, elle devait prévenir Drago rapidement ! En voyant ce dernier sortir de la salle, elle se précipita dehors faisant abstraction de Ron qui lui demandait au loin s'il pouvait manger son dessert.

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne pénètre dans sa salle commune, par Merlin, ce qu'avoir une liaison secrète pouvait être sportif !

- Mione ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu imagines si on te voyait ? C'est dangereux !

Il la guida dans un coin sombre, avant de lancer des sorts d'illusions autour d'eux pour être sûr de ne pas être interrompu.

- Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je te vois, tu me manques et …

Drago l'embrassait déjà, savourant ce moment rien qu'à eux, si rare et si précieux.

- On va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas, tu verras, encore un ou deux mois et on pourra se voir et être ensemble aux yeux de tous.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle savait déjà tout ça, mais c'était pénible.

- On peut se voir ce soir ?

- Pardon ? Hermione c'est trop risqué, réfléchis un peu !

La jeune fille sentait ses yeux la piquer, signe qu'elle devait se calmer si elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle n'était pas faible, loin de là, mais entendre son petit ami dire qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec elle faisait naître une douleur dans sa poitrine.

- En faite, je voulais te dire que Harry avait une réunion se soir à onze heure à un endroit où il ne pourrait même pas voir Poudlard s'il le désirait, mais vu que ma présence à tes côtés te gêne, je vais te laisser, au revoir Malfoy.

Il fut surpris de la fougue de la lionne à se dérober de son emprise, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer ou de lui faire comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Maintenant elle était énervée, mais un côté d'elle pensait aussi qu'elle y avait été fort. En chemin elle croisa sa professeur de métamorphose. Oh non pas elle ! Pensa Hermione, mais trop tard...

- Miss, j'espère que vous allez bien, la nuit est tombée vite aujourd'hui, l'air est putride et maussade, c'est une soirée magnifique pour essayer d'avoir des pensées positives.

La prof avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu''Hermione reculait de manière imperceptible pour lui échapper.

- Si vous le dites professeur.

Mais là, le sourire de la femme mûre s'envola comme son air maternel pour être remplacé par un air mélancolique assez comique aux yeux de la jeune brune.

- Méfiez vous des vivants Miss, la mort est notre meilleur amie, c'est cela la vérité, hypocrisie, mensonge, malhonnêteté, voilà comment décrire les vivants, mais bientôt je rejoindrai les mort et cela sera le plus beaux jours de ma vie, bonne nuit Miss Potter.

- Euh.. Bonne nuit professeur.

Certes Hermione avait l'habitude des répliques mortuaires de la vieille folle, elle avait dû oublier encore une fois de prendre ses cachets c'est certain, au pire elle allait retourner à Saint Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée.

Haussant les épaules, Hermione fila dans son dortoir pour ne plus en ressortir de la nuit...

/

A la réunion, Drago écoutait Cho faire son numéro, racontant pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre, sans surprise, ce fut la vengeance qui triompha comme l'argument le plus à la hauteur, il avait failli plus de temps pour réunir tous ces gens que pour le faire accepter en tant que chef, la bonne blague.

Cho lui indiqua que c'était à lui de parler devant les autres, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je suis donc ici au nom de Chef de gang, je suis désormais celui qui guidera notre groupe vers le sommet de la hiérarchie poudlarienne, en tant que chef je vous promets sur mon honneur pour toujours être au meilleur niveau, et je commence dès maintenant.

Tous, pour la plupart des poufsouffles et des serdaigles, l'écoutaient dans un silence mortuaire, à croire qu'il était un dieu devant eux, mais leurs mines réjouis pour la plupart montrait à quel point ses paroles faisaient leurs effets.

- On va d'abord frapper un grand coup... et pas plus tard que demain !

Cho était soufflée, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire ses projets dès le début, il n'avait pas son approbation et tous les élèves réunis ici étaient prêts à le suivre aveuglement.

- Et quel est ce grand coup ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Demain, on va devenir le plus grand gang de Poudlard en égalité avec celui de Potter.

Des murmures s élevèrent de partout, cela était intéressant mais personne n'imaginait le moyen de réussir un tel prodige.

- Et comment petit malin ?

Diggory bien sûr, ce dernier vivait très mal d'être relégué au rang de simple membre de gang, il se sentait comme un moins que rien, et certaines blessures que Potter lui avait affligé étaient encore visibles à certains endroits de son anatomie.

- C'est simple petit idiot, je vais faire un combat avec Blaise Zabini pour l'achever et on va recruter le plus de membres possible, et ceux dès demain, et c'est là que fut ton blème mon grand, tu as tellement était obnubilé par Potter que tu n'as pas pensé aux autres gangs, tu as oublié où trouver un véritable appuis pour l'écraser vraiment.

Tout le monde trouva l'idée brillante, cependant il s'agissait d'un quitte ou double, soit le gang survivait, soit il serait définitivement dissous par la force des choses.

- Donc on est tous pour, conclu Drago, profitant de l'excitation de la foule. Demain matin à la première heure, je défie Blaize pour un combat, et je vous l'affirme dès maintenant, je ne perdrai pas...

Oh non c'est sûr, il ne comptait pas se laisser vaincre, demain matin Zabini, puis avec un peu de temps Potter, il fera tout pour avoir son âme sœur à ses côtés, absolument tout...

Et voilà pour l'instant, je fais ressortir le côté sauvage de Mione et sombre de Dray, ça vous plaît ? En tout cas je vous invite à laisser une trace de votre passage par un review, merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Kikou , et voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic, oui , il s'est fait attendre mais que puis-je faire d'autres quand on veut faire une bonne fic, il faut du temps pour réfléchir ^^

Merci pour les reviews et tout ce qui va avec...

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

Le grand jour était arrivé, aujourd'hui Drago allait devenir le plus grand chef de gang à égalité avec ce crétin de Potter, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, quand bien même Hermione et lui étaient en froid pour l'instant, il allait devoir se faire pardonner sa rudesse. Il allait battre Zabini malgré ce que Théo pouvait dire.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas répondu encore à la proposition du blond pour ce qui était d'intégrer le gang. Mais cela n'était pas important, depuis la mise en place du gang, quelques élèves avaient l'air intéressé à rejoindre le groupe, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Quand il pénétra dans la grande salle ce matin là, il remarqua directement deux choses Hermione n'était pas là, et des membres de différents gangs, et pas seulement le sien, le regardait avec insistance.

Comme le voulait la coutume pendant la période scolaire, il envoya une pluie d'étincelle blanche vers le plafond pour signaler à l'assemblée présente qu'il était chef de gang et qu'il défiait quelqu'un.

- Whoua la jolie lumière ! Cria Dumbledore, ayant vraiment du mal à tenir debout encore une fois. Recommence petites lumières jolies, éclaires ma salade de fruits … il commença à chanter une étrange chanson sous le regard perdu de plusieurs élèves et même de certains professeurs.

- Dumby voyons ! Un peu de discipline non d'un hyppogriffe rasé ! S'exclama le maître de Potions tout en essayant de remettre droit le directeur afin qu'il se reprenne et règle le sujet du duel.

- Mr Malfoy, je trouve ça très honorable que vous trouviez en vous le courage de vous faire casser la gueule, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop mutilé ou blessé gravement, ça nous causerait encore beaucoup de paperasses administratives et d'inspections du ministère ou encore des avocats de la famille des duellistes, soupira McGonagall.

- Et si on lui demandait plutôt ce qu'il veut à la fin, certains ont des choses très appréciables à faire après ce repas, déclara Rogue tout en lançant un regard révélateur en direction de Neville . Celui là allait passer à la casserole, le professeur de DCFM était toujours sérieux avec ces choses là.

- Je suis Drago Malfoy, chef de gang et élève de serpentard, et je provoque en duel Blaise Zabini.

La salle se remplit d'un brouhaha totalement insupportable, mais les professeurs ne firent rien pour calmer le jeu, assistant au spectacle comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre extrêmement mal jouée.

- Ils sont toujours obligés de nous raconter leur vie pour simplement se foutre sur la gueule, soupira Rogue.

- C'est dans les règles Severus et tout le monde se doit de les suivre ! Gronda Horace.

Pendant ce temps Drago commençait à s'énerver et Zabini aussi, aucun des deux n'avaient pu ajouter un mot le bordel dans la salle étant trop important et les professeurs s'étant lancés dans un débat pour savoir d'où venaient les règles, si elles étaient inscrites et si elles étaient vraiment d'une grande utilité.

- Silence !

L'ordre fut exécuté par tous y compris les professeurs, Harry reprit donc la parole en prenant soin de toujours garder une voix autoritaire.

- Les règles indiquent comment procéder dans notre société scolaire anarchique, les bafouer signifie que tous les chefs de gang s'engage à poursuivre celui qui les aura violées pour le lui faire payer de la pire des façons. Zabini ? Acceptes– tu le défi de Malfoy vient de lancer à ton encontre ?

Tout le monde remarqua le ton dédaigneux de Harry pour dire le nom de Drago, mais le blond s'en moqua, après tout, que la prochaine cible rigole ou le méprise, bientôt, il devrait lui aussi se soumettre...

Zabini se leva, certain que l'attention soit concentrée sur lui, Drago le trouva très prétentieux pour un homme qui allait mordre la poussière dans quelques heures.

- J'accepte le défi, cependant je demanderai le gain du duel.

- Si je gagne, commença Drago, tu deviendras mon second dans mon gang, et le tien viendra agrandir le mien.

- Mais vu que je vais gagner, il n'y a rien à craindre et dans ce cas, je veux de nombreuses choses, ton gang, ta chute et .. une nuit avec Cho Chang, j'ai toujours voulut faire gémir une asiatique son mes coups de reins.

Diggory et la concernée se outrèrent devant la dernière demande du jeune italien, Drago fut dégoûté qu'un homme qui se disait de bonne famille puisse user de son pouvoir pour coucher avec une fille de façon si facile.

- Je promets de respecter les deux premières demandes de Zabini en cas de défaite, mais je pense que tout le monde dans la salle comprendra que je ne peux pas disposer du corps d'une jeune femme de cette façon si déshonorante, de plus cela sera un duel qu'entre les deux chefs pour éviter un maximum de dégâts collatéraux, de ce fait, je ne peux engager la vie d'une tierce personne dans cette affaire.

Les murmures recommencèrent à naître, c'était une des rares fois où un chef de gang ne voulait pas mettre en jeu un de ses membres physiquement en avant, il était déjà arrivé dans le passé qu'on ait de tel prix, mais personne n'avait jamais refusé.

- Moi, Harry Potter, gardien des règles pour cette année, j'accepte d'arbitrer ce défi qui me semble prometteur, il aura lieu ce soir à 19 heure, dès l'acceptation des deux combattants évidemment.

- J'accepte ! S'exclama Drago, il fut acclamé par de nombreux élèves même certains ne faisant pas partis de gangs.

- J'accepte aussi !

Zabini ne pouvait pas rester de marbre et refuser un tel duel, dès qu'il aurait gagné, il aurait le respect de Potter, tout le monde savait que le brun détestait le blond pour une raison pas si difficile à comprendre d'ailleurs la raison n'était pas présente au repas ce matin, peut-être que Potter lui laissera visiter le lit de sa chère sœur s'il éloignait Drago des gangs.

- L'heure du duel est donc choisi, les règles et le lieux seront rappelés plus tard, déclara Harry.

- Il est fort ce bonhomme, c'est le ministre de la magie ? Demanda le vieux fou complètement drogué en désignant l'homme aux yeux verts sous le regard désespéré de McGonagall. Il pourrait être directeur de Poudlard ! !

…...

Hermione travailla avec beaucoup d'entrain pour réussir ses examens et enfin quitter cette fichue école stupide et les élèves complètements cons qui la composée. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être demander à Dumbledore de passer les examens avec ceux qui les passaient en candidats libres, les sessions d'examens étaient dans ce cas là plus tôt que celles ayant lieu dans la période scolaire, les sujets étant bien sûr différents.

- Tiens, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin.

Elle releva la tête pour voir son frère lui faire un grand sourire en lui donnant une part de tarte à la citrouille.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur dès le matin Potter, ce n'est pas ton genre à moins qu'il ne se soit passé un truc que tu décrirais comme « formidable.

- Mione, il s'est passé un truc formidable.

Vu l'air qu'affichait son frère, elle ,n'allait pas aimer la nouvelle et pour une raison inconnue, il s'en doutait, la révélation du brun fut au delà de son imagination.

- Drago Malfoy, nouveau tombeur de ces dames a provoqué Blaise Zabini, chef de gang de son état, dans un duel de chef qui aura lieu ce soir à 19heure, j'ai choisi d'arbitrer le combat qui se déroulera vers la serre numéro quatre pour qu'aucun des participants ne puissent être gêné par le soleil lors du duel, cela ne serait pas juste.

- Toi, tu mijotes un truc, constata la brune, cachant ainsi sa peur que Drago ne soit blessé.

- J'ai décidé de pimenter la règle du duel, ce soir, il n'y aura point de magie.

Et avec un sourire carnassier, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, elle se devait de prévenir Drago malgré leur dispute d'hier soir, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne puisse être au courant du plan de son frère alors que Zabini devait déjà lécher les bottes de ce dernier afin de recevoir des privilèges.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre à la recherche du blond, la sonnerie retentit, cela aurait pu être bénéfique à Hermione, elle devait avoir potion avec Drago, mais les combattants de gang avaient le droit de sécher les cours si il y avait un duel de prévu et apparemment Drago et Zabini avaient tous les deux choisi d'utiliser leur très cher joker pour ne pas apparaître en cours.

Elle avait passé un mot à la rousse au cas où elle le croiserait, mais cela n'arriva jamais, ce crétin de serpentard mal baisé n'allait jamais sortir de sa fosse à serpent à la fin ?

Plus la journée avança, plus le cœur d'Hermione rata des battements, à l'heure indiquée par son frère, elle se dépêcha de courir vers l'emplacement des serres sans parvenir à les trouver. Pourtant une bande de fou riant pendant que deux autres se tabassaient à mort, il ne devait pas en avoir tant que ça dans le coin !

- Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Neville ! Je suis heureuse de te voir, mon frère arbitre un combat de gang et je ne sais pas où il se déroule.

- Harry fait tous les combats de l'autre côté du lac pour le moment, c'est pour éviter de faire peur trop tôt aux jeunes recrues, je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit, il a choisi ce lieu à la dernière réunion de gang, un vrai coup de maître pour manipuler les nouvelles recrues plus facilement.

Le salop ! Il avait tout manigançait depuis le début en lui indiquant un mauvais lieu, Neville allait s'empressait de lui faire un rapport comme quoi elle avait chercher avec beaucoup d'énergie le lieu du combat , ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, ce connard qui lui servait de frangin lui avait tendu un piège pour savoir si oui ou non elle était attirée par le blond, mais ça, c'était sans compter sur ses talents magiques.

- Oubliettes !

Le regard de Neville se fit vague pendant qu'Hermione arrangeait sa mémoire avant de courir loin des serres et de ce piège odieux.

De son côté, Drago réussit à esquiver un crochet du droit, certes il n'était pas doué pour l'art moldu du combat mais il s'en sortait mieux que son adversaire Zabini avait été mis à terre une fois déjà mais cela n'avait pas suffit à le décourageait, il s' était relevé rapidement pour attraper Drago par la nuque, essayant de lui faire une sorte de « coup de lapin », pour ce qui était du blond, ses attaques étaient moins dangereuses simples mais efficaces.

Apparemment Zabini devait bien s'en sortir au combat à mains nues, mais là il trouvait un adversaire à sa taille, Potter devait certainement le savoir pour interdire l'utilisation de la magie et s'autoproclamer arbitre alors qu'il laissait des membres du gang de Zabini essayaient de lui lancer des sorts mineurs, cependant quand Drago avait accusé Blaise de « lâche devant utiliser ses chiens pour savoir se battre », les sorts s'étaient arrêtés de pleuvoir.

Le grand chef italien ne voulait pas paraître faible.

Hermione arriva enfin, mais elle prit soin de rester cachée à l'abri des arbres environnant. Drago semblait en bonne position mais Zabini ne lâchait pas le morceau.

- Abandonnes le blondinet, t'es un petit nouveau qui a vu trop grand, personne ne t'en voudra.

- Rêves pas trop le mangeur de pizza, tu te bats comme une italienne, je parie que tu cries pareil quand t'es au lit avec un mec !

Blaise vît rouge devant l'insinuation explicite du blond, il allait lui faire payer son insolence. Il sortit sa baguette malgré l'interdit, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Confundo

Hermione fut plus rapide que l'italien et Drago profita de l'air étrange et perdu qu'avait pris son adversaire pour lui donner un grand coup...dans les bijoux de familles !

Il eut soudain à l'esprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir agir de même avec Potter Hermione voulait sûrement être tante et la rousse le tuerait à coup sûr, mais qu'importe. Il venait de gagner et ça c'était le plus important.

Harry était très contrarié non seulement Zabini avait réussit à perdre la face en sortant sa baguette pour une insulte des plus banales mais en plus il avait réussit l'exploit de se faire battre de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit, de ce fait, le brun n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter la victoire de son ennemi.

- Victoire de Drago Malfoy, chef de gang, sur Blaise Zabini, je demande aux deux combattants de respecter leurs engagements d'avant combat.

Zabini gémissait de douleur toujours à terre se tenant son service trois pièces entre les mains.

- Pour toi Zabini, pour avoir triché tu vas être condamné, tu ne pourras faire partit d'un gang qu 'en tant qu'esclave du chef, et tu vas connaître la force de mon clan.

Sans rien comprendre réellement, Zabini fut roué de coups, les règles étaient strictes sur la triche, celle-ci était intolérable et Zabini avait commis trop de fois ce crime devant trop de monde pour que Harry puisse y faire abstraction.

Hermione se retira, elle n'avait pas besoin d'assister à un tel massacre et elle devait calmer tous les membres de son corps tremblant. Drago avait réussit mais Zabini était un adversaire facile, il se vantait beaucoup mais faisait peu en réalité , quand sera-t-il quand son amour devra battre Harry ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'impression que Drago avait pris du plaisir à tabasser le perdant ?

C'est la tête basse qu'elle retourna au château, sans remarquer une minute l'ombre qui la suivait...

A l'angle d'un couloir, la brune sentit une main serrer fortement son bras avant de se retrouver coincée contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au combat ?

Drago ! Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, pas si fraîchement après leur dispute, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle avait peur.

- Zabini c'est toi n'est ce pas ?. J'aurai dû m'en douter, tu es venue car tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités hein ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais au juste ? J'ai gagné mais par triche par ta faute, si ça se savait je serais fait comme un rat Potter, un moins que rien tu comprends ?

Hermione ravala les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler, elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir malgré son ton froid et dangereux.

- Je voulais juste te protéger ! Je pensais qu'une femme avait le droit de protéger l'homme qu'elle aime et de le soutenir, mais avec toi je ne fais jamais rien de bon,est- ce vraiment pour qu'on puisse être ensemble que tu te bats ou est-ce pour pouvoir devenir plus fort et avoir le pouvoir ? J'ai un énorme doute sur tes réelles motivations.

Face au choc du jeune homme, elle réussit à se dégager pour partir loin de lui.

- Reviens me voir quand tu seras ce que tu veux, mon amour ou le pouvoir ?

Eh voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors amour ou pouvoir ? C'est de Drago qu'on parle quand même ^^, à vous de me le dire, laissez un message please et à bientôt.


End file.
